Vevina Ciseris
Vevina is a WereSpider bugkin and student of Ascension Academy. She was raised as an envoy for bugkin and humans and has the goal of showing that even bugkin can be an ally to good. Prior to being "ghouled" she had pink hair but after it appeared grayish white. After some time away from her "master" she appears to have recovered as the bond was never completely finalized. She is portrayed by Miss Universe. Lore Vevina comes from a kingdom of sentient bugs referred to as bugkin. Humanity and bugkin have had very hostile relations in the past even going so far as having wars where atrocious things were done on both sides. One of which was named---The torching of Vevina's very own homehive(homeland). Vevina--despite the horrors she witnessed--decided not to hate humankin for this particular transgression among others, saying that "If we continue to hold grudges and look only to the past then this war will not end until one of us are dead". She believes that humankin and bugkin can learn a lot from each other, and ultimately would benefit highly from each other if they only stopped feuding. She was also in a unique position to try and ease tensions--and perhaps even end it. Vevina is the first Werespider. This specific subspecies have a unique opportunity to walk up to mankind without them outright becoming hostile on behalf of their appearance. She can morph into her spideresque form at will where her spider-like qualities are far more enhanced. (Paralyzing Venom, wall climbing, Thread-making, among other things) Because she has been raised to be an Envoy since birth she is incredibly well-versed in politics, social studies, and knows a fair deal about the surface-dwelling races history and cultures. This much has been very clearly displayed from how she interacts with some people, and even chided Barthall for putting himself in a position where people will actively try and oppose him and his sister. She has also hinted that Bugkin have a fairly ruthless society where only the strong survive. Because of this, she respects every one of the students--even if some are not as intelligent as she had hoped. She ultimately wishes to see all of them succeed, but her actions with the drow twins were unfortunately misunderstood. History Admittance to Ascension Being the first bugkin of her kind to take on a more human like appearance, Vevina was admitted to Ascension Academy along with many other. She seeks to prove the humans who destroyed her home wrong by not being the monster they think she is and being successful in the academy. about her heritage|thumb]] Arachnid Heritage revealed She called librarian Alex Northstar a "racist" and retold how he had called her and her kind abominations that eat people. She was visibly distraught and confided in Chipz that the librarians just see her as a living monster manual, wanting to learn how to best kill her people. To him she also revealed that she would soon become "the real her". Her true form being that of an arachnid (a spider), meaning her human form is magical. After this she will be able to determine which of the people who see her as a friend - or as a monster. StealthRGs stream 2019-06-04 She would eventually reveal her true form first only to her fellow student Chipz. He assumed that she was changing into something more comfortable, with his leg rested on a couch he seemed to think that she would appear dressed in less clothing. Strangely enough once she revealed her true spider form to him, he did not seem phased, not even surprised. She would later also show her true form to the rest of the students during a race at the university stadium when they were being evaluated for Squad placements. The majority of students reacted very positively despite that one might expect negativity as spiders are often upsetting to many. Chipz would awkwardly phrase and ask if he could "ride her" spider form, to which she said yes and took him for a ride climbing along the walls of the stadium. StealthRGs stream 2019-06-07 Venom and "Fire Water" Not having fed for a while she explained to Victor that she needs to expel venom, otherwise her face starts to hurt. To do this she requires something something to bite into like a piece of leather or a plastic. Surprisingly Victor offered his hand saying that it wont affect him, instead of looking for an object to bite into. She told him that if she doesn't let go he will have to push her away. Vev obliged and bit in, liking it and purring while going at it, eventually he poked her to get her to let go. By the end of the night she was gifted a bottle of "Fire Water" (alcohol) by Chipz to enjoy which gave her an interesting night. The effects of alcohol on spiders and her kind are a bit of a mystery since her kin doesn't consume alcohol at all. Down in the caves that they make their homes there is a lack of things to brew hence they never developed the culture to do so. Possibly downing the whole bottle the effects might have come as a surprise as it was strong spirits and she had never had alcohol before.Miss Universe Stream Jun 30 2019 bed]] Drunk Vevina The following day she woke up having snuck into Chipz bed with him waking confused and embarrassed as well as her being quite intoxicated. She was offered water and recommended to drink lots of it and go for a walk to sober up but she insisted on drinking him instead, pointing to his arm. Carried by Rook she made it around campus and to class. Not sobering up her squad mates were worried about her well being. gets upset learning Vev's food was possibly contaminated]] After their class of building a bridge over an obstacle Vondanen showed seeming concern for her well-being, although she lied and told him that she had been given blood from someone with green hair. Thinking someone else did something to contaminate her food and getting interrupted he got quite upset and moved her to the infirmary and started interrogating her classmates Speca and Chipz who covered for her. offers Vevina his arm to bite and expel her venom in him.]] After leaving the infirmary she teased Chipz of wanting to drink his "wrist water" to which he offered her to expel her venom in him as long as she didn't draw any blood. She took the offer and bit down on his arm, purring while doing so. Chatting she teased him for being flustered, as he stretched his arms above his head to show what he called his "dominant pose", Vev quickly disarmed any feeling of dominance from him by sneaking a kiss on his cheek from him, leaving him stuttering, even fleeing the scene. Later promising not to bring her alcohol any more she left Chipz even more flustered, telling him his hair is not combat-efficient but very pretty and tried to twist his words into meaning that he expected to have sex with her.StealthRG Stream July 2nd 2019 She learned of a plot from Rook that Melanie McDaniel and Augusta Anders possibly plan to murder Victor Heinrich, promising to do all she could to prevent that if it were true. Enjoying hugs from Ryder she taught him how to kiss on the cheek. He would later act the gentleman supporting her and flirtingly returned the kiss on the cheek the next time that they embraced.Miss Universe Stream July 2nd 2019 Not just Alcohol Recovering fine, seemingly having no symptoms from before from her past adventures exploring the effects of alcohol, the cat was out of the bag when Chipz and Speca tried to cover for her after much interrogation from the suspicious Vondanen. by Rook, Speca and Arbor]] She admitted to Chipz that she had actually feed upon some of Victors blood, not just ejected her venom. Chipz was shaken and explained that what she had just done was a terrible thing. In his words after a while you loose yourself and everything in your life will be filled with the person you drink from and his will becomes everything that you want. "Free will is gone and we control.", like a terrible drug. ]] Appearing fine for a couple of days her situation got from bad to worse, especially after being denied when she asked Chipz if he would embrace her. Hobbling into class she was dragged off for another of Von's interrogations where she eventually collapsed, filled with hunger and confused thoughts. After being treated in a return trip to the infirmary to little avail she escaped only to chase down, jump and cling to Victor, all while hissing and slashing at her classmates including Speca and Cari. Escaping another time a group from the school began chasing after her until she was calmed by Lila and Rook who convinced her to return peacefully.Miss Universe Stream July 16th 2019 "|thumb]] "Ghouled" Having formed her special "blood bond" with Victor after feeding on his blood her visible appearance changed, appearing much paler, her hair turning grayish white and showing pronounced canine teeth. Being summoned to talk with Kareeda regarding her condition he insisted on her sleeping in the Ignis guest-bedroom, not sharing a room with Chipz any longer hoping for her to get better in time. To Chipz however she told him that Kareeda had said that he insisted on having someone escort her around while moving around campus since she doesn't look so well. She of course - had chosen Victor for the task. She now considers both Chipz and Victor to smell particularly sweet. Questioning Chipz if he had something to tell her, he insisted that he had nothing to say to her, just that he strongly disapproved of her being escorted around by Victor. After being isolated for about a week away from Victor she appears to have recovered from her "ghouling" situation. As their blood bond was never completely finalized it appears to have been broken. Since then she has regained her pink hair once again. Bonding Invited by Vondanen to his room he confided in her sharing secrets of his past and motivation because of his former friendship with someone else of her kind. During a later session of truth or dare she told her fellow students that Von is her favorite teacher.Miss Universe stream 2019-07-19 Powers and Abilities *Human form - Her real form is that of an arachnid which resembles a spider. *Spider - Vevina being a WereSpider bugkin has similar abilities to a spider, such as being able to climb trees easily, make web traps, and produce venom. She also has the ability to turn into a spider like form. **Her spider form makes purring coos. *Venomous Bite - Vevina has a venom that she produces and can administer through her bite being a WereSpider. *Bladed Thread - Vevina's weapon of choice is bladed thread. Trivia *She was scared by Chipz sneaking up on her. She intends to get him back for this. *She is part of "Pink Squad" which consists of the pink haired students at the academy. Also including Cari, Arbor and Esmae. *There is a theory that Vevina may be an ancestor to one of Miss Universe's other characters Parizz Ite. *Her spider form has an "internal organ sac", a kind of bodily compartment where she can keep her human clothing and equipment when she is in arachnid form... *She used to technically be a princess as one of her sisters from the same clutch as her later became Queen for all the bugkin species. She is not considered a princess any longer. *Her kind feeds similar to regular spiders that they inject venom into their victims, turning their insides into fluids which they then proceed to "drink". **As such she has an urge to bite into things. **Her diet consists of meat, "smoothies" and blood. *Alcohol works differently on her kin. They don't have a Liver-like organ and therefore don't have the ability to detoxify their system from a drug like Alcohol. Because of the incident in which she got drunk, she went to see a doctor in her kingdom. There they discovered this vulnerability and made her a biological organ to process alcohol. *Vondanen likes her more than the other students, referring to her as "darling" and "little pink spider" first when she was sent to the infirmary. **He later admitted to having a past with someone of her kind and her being his favorite student in a truth or dare game. **In said truth or dare game she also said that he was her favorite teacher but it was somewhat doubtfully delivered. *She was trained in some forms of seduction or charm in her homeland. **While intoxicated she kept using sexual innuendo to tease or make her fellow students flustered. showing their gratitude.]] *Unintentionally aiding in the documentation of the effects of alcohol on her species her family reached out and offered their thanks to Chipz by delivering a shipping crate filled with Royal Honey. Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/miss_universe *Twitter: https://twitter.com/invadercristi Clips *Vevina and her silky hair *Melanie and Barthall finds her cute *Pondering about Chipz *Chipz rides Vevinas spider form *Transporting a lazy Chipz in her web *Using her skills in seduction on Ryder part 2 *Premeditated headpat from Chipz *"Can I see what you're working with?". Innuendo with Chipz. *Dared to kiss Chipz in a Truth or Dare game Dared to stick Chipz to a wall with her webbing. *Expelling poison in Victor *Drunk Vevina petting Ryder *Drunk Vevina hugs Chipz goodnight Gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 55 Vevina (Miss Universe).jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 56 Vevina (Miss Universe).jpg VivExcited.gif|Vevina excited! Pink_Squad_Arbor_Cari_Vevina_Esmae.png|Pink Squad is complete! Arbor, Esmae, Cari Cuddlefish, and Vevina. Stealth May 31 2019 13 Vevina boops Cari with Pink Squad.jpg|Booping Cari. Cari_Vevina.png|Vevina getting to know Cari. Stealth May 23rd 2019 6 Augusta, Specca and Vevina.jpg|Augusta, Speca and Vevina Stealth May 31 2019 4 Vevina and Eldrin.jpg|Vevina and Eldrin Stealth May 31 2019 5 Vevina talking to Chipz.jpg|Talking to Chipz Stealth June 4th 2019 45 Vevina tells Chipz about her peoples conflicts with humans.jpg|Sharing her concerns about her people and how humans see them. Stealth June 7th 2019 4 Vevina True Form.jpg|Vevinas spider form Stealth June 7th 2019 9 Vevina True Form, Rook, Ryder.jpg|Revealing her form to Rook and Ryder Stealth June 7th 2019 11 Vevina True Form, Kuroi, Jixie.jpg|Kuroi and Jixie are infatuated by her spider form. Stealth July 2nd 2019 11 intoxicated Vevina.jpg|Drunk Vevina Stealth July 2nd 2019 17 Vevina in the infirmary.jpg|In the infirmary after not feeling good. Stealth_July_2nd_2019_18_Irinarya_wants_to_give_Vevina_a_hug.jpg|A hug unfortunately, can't cure Vev's condition Irinarya. Stealth July 2nd 2019 21 Chipz gives intoxicated Vevina something to bite.jpg|Expelling her venom in Chipz arm. Stealth July 9th 2019 11 Vevina magical tree with Chipz.jpg|Serenaded by Chipz Stealth July 14th 2019 1 Vevina Family Royal Honey.jpg|Gratitude from her kingdom delivered in the form of Royal Honey Stealth_July_14th_2019_19_Academy_cave_Vevina_spider_form_climbing_the_ceiling.jpg|Vev in spider form, exploring from the cave ceiling Stealth July 14th 2019 7 Academy Cave Vevina spider.jpg|Exploring a cave in her spider form Stealth July 16th 2019 23 Arbor and Cari are tasked to watch over Vevina.jpg|Back in the infirmary again Stealth July 19th 3 Vevina Ghoulified.jpg|Post being "Ghouled" Stealth July 19th 4 Vevina Ghoulified.jpg|Post being "Ghouled" Stealth July 19th 6 Vevina Ghoulified.jpg|Post being "Ghouled" Stealth July 19th 7 Vevina Ghoulified.jpg|Post being "Ghouled" Stealth July 19th 8 Vevina Ghoulified.jpg|Post being "Ghouled" Vevina Swimsuit.png|Vevinia's Swimsuit Vevinas swimsuit design.png|Closer look at the swimsuit design Category:Ascension Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Miss Universe's Characters